


Love is a battle field

by halliefanpage1214



Category: Harry and Allie - Fandom, The Society - Fandom
Genre: Allie pressmen, F/M, Hallie - Freeform, Harry Bingham - Freeform, Harry and Allie, Multi, Other, The Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliefanpage1214/pseuds/halliefanpage1214
Summary: Allie starts to fall for Harry, later she goes on a camping trip with Harry and he’s family.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Lover

When Allie was young she loved princess, she liked the idea of finding her true love. When Allie was eight she had an idea of dressing up as princess. She walked into school with her pink princess dress. At recess there was a group of kids surrounding her making fun of her. A boy took her hand and told her “I’ll save you”. After he took her out of that mess, the prince that saved her was Harry Bingham.

Allie was asleep when she heard a loud voice from down stairs “ALLIE WAKE UP”. She jumped out of bed, her older sister Cassandra was howling at her to wake up. Allie rolled her eyes and threw her self back to her bed. Allie checks her phone she got messages from her best friend Will. 

Meet me in the front of the school 

Allie replied with “k”

Allie had a crush on Will last year but she lost feelings for him. Allie finally got up and got ready, she walks down stairs she sees Cassandra talking to Gordie on the phone. Cassandra finally got off the phone, she looked up at Allie “hey you ready”. Allie nods her head,Allie and Cassandra gets inside the car. Allie puts on her seatbelt, she unlocked her phone. She looks at her Snapchat seeing Harry’s story. She puts in her headphones listening to Ribs by Lorde.  
They get to school, she meets Will in front of the school “Allie” will says. “Hey” she says back, they walk inside school. She heads to her locker grabbing her textbooks for her first class. The bell rings Allie starts walking to class, she walks in, she took the seat in the back. Nobody sat next to her, the bell rings there are two seats left open. The one next to her and the one in the front, Harry walks in, he’s late as usual. He sits nexts to her, some part of her wants to smile. Mrs. Collin the Theater teacher walks in “ okay students the person that u sat with is your partners for the rest of the year, today you guys are going to learn your lines with your partners, your going to get a script for u and your partner, make sure u learn lines, this is due in three weeks”. Allie’s phone gets a notification, a message from Cassandra.

”Hey, can u find a ride after school I have to do something”  
“Yea sure”

Harry takes a small look at her phone “hey, do u need a ride home after school” 

“We’re you looking at my phone” Allie giggles a little. “ no” Harry says with a smirk on his face. “Yea, i need a ride home” Allie says. “ okay meet me after school” Harry says. 

The bell rings, “ okay see u after school” Allie said. The last bell of the day rings, Allie has butterflies in her stomach. A guy never gave her a ride, also this was her sister enemy. “Hey” Allie hears, she looked over seeing Harry waving her down with his eyes. Allie walks towards his car “thanks for the ride” she says, “no problem” he says with a smile. Their quiet, they got to the pressmen residence. Before Allie gets out of the car Harry looks at her “Hey Allie, so I was wondering if u want to go to my party this Friday, my parents are out of town” Allie wants to smile “umm sure”, “okay pressmen, see u tomorrow”. “See u tomorrow”. 

Allie walks inside seeing her sister looking at her. “I said get a ride, u should know not to get a ride from him”  
Allie rolls her eyes “Cassandra u don’t control my life” Allie walks up stairs. 

The next morning she’s up and ready to go. She gets to school, she was still kinda upset with Cassandra still. She sees Will talking to Kelly. “Hey kel” Allie said with a smile on her face “oh hey Allie” the three of them walk in to school “hey I gotta go to the office talk to u later” Kelly said. “So u and Kelly I see” Allie says happiness in her voice “what’s up with u this morning, did u find your Prince Charming or something” Will says. “I wish. Can’t I just be happy”, “of course” will says. Allie see Harry down the hall way talking to Jason, there it goes again butterflies in her stomach. The bell rings waking her up from her day dreaming. Will and Allie walk to class, “hey Allie” she hears from a distance, she turns around “hey Will I will see u at lunch”. Will walks to class, “ what’s up Harry” he was looking at the ground for a couple of seconds Then he looked at her “he do u want rehearse are lines after at my house” she looks at him “yea that’s perfect”.

Bell rings for lunch, Allie, Will, and Kelly are sitting at there table. Allie opens her mouth “so I’m going to Harry’s after school”  
“For what”  
“He wants to rehearse”  
“is there something going on with u two, heard that he gave you a ride yesterday after school”  
“Will I needed a ride home”  
“Allie you could’ve asked me”  
“will I didn’t, Will I’m a big girl”

Will is quite, Kelly tried changing the subject. The last period of the day Theater. “Good afternoon pressmen” Harry says “good afternoon Bingham”. Mrs. Collin walks in “okay guys so today is a free day, I know we’ve been working a lot lately. So go be free, just don’t leave the auditorium”. Harry whispers to her “I think Clark and Gwen are making out in the dressing rooms”. They both laugh,”hey since I don’t know we’re ur house is, do u think...” Harry interrupts her “ u want a ride to my house, okay I don’t mind”. Allie looks at him with a smile “why are u being nice to me” Allie says, “ I don’t know, I just like to hang out with you” Harry looks down, Allie looks at him. As he was looking down Allie put her head on his shoulder, Allie sighs. 

The bell rings, Harry and Allie are walking to his car together. They get inside, Allie stomach makes a small sound. Allie is embarrassed “it’s okay I’m hungry too” Harry says laughing.allie nudges Harry shoulder with her elbow. “Ow” Harry says laughing. They took off, Harry and Allie started to talk more. Harry parks in front of a cafe, Harry and Allie walk inside. They order there food and sat down. “So u have a younger sister” Allie says “yea she’s the best” “ORDER 12”. “Yup that’s us” Harry says, “okay here u go enjoy” “thank you” Harry carried there food to the their table. They ate there food and left.

“Hey can i put some music on”Allie said, “yea of course”.  
Allie plugs in her phone and puts on Homemade Dynamite by Lorde one of her favorite singers. Allie started to sing along with the song. “I love this song” Harry said as he started to join Allie. Allie didn’t want this moment to end.

Harry and Allie get to Harry’s house,”so this is your house”. “Yup” they walk inside, Harry’s little sister runs up to him “HARRY YOUR HOME” she hugs him tightly. “Hey Olivia, this is my Friend Allie” Allie liked it when Harry called her is friend. “Hi Olivia I’m Allie” Olivia is smiling “your really pretty” Allie smiles “will thank you, your wayyy prettier” Olivia giggles. “ okay Olivia me and Allie gotta go up stair and homework”. “ okay” Olivia says. 

Harry and Allie walk up stairs and start rehearsing, two hours later they head down stairs for dinner. Harry and Allie sit at the dinner table “so Harry are u going to invite Allie to our camping trip” Mrs. Bingham says. “Um actually mom was going to ask her later” Allie feels awkward. Harry mom and Allie get to know each other. 

They are finished dinner. Harry’s about to drop off Allie home “will it was nice meeting you Allie” Harry’s mom says with a nice tone in her voice, “will it was a pleasure meeting u Mrs. Bingham” Allie says, she walks out the door. Harry’s mom mouths “I like her” with a smile on her, harry has a smile on his face. Harry and Allie get inside the car, they head to Allie house. “So Allie” Harry is kinda nervous to ask her to go to the camping trip with him and his family “yea” Allie said looking at him. “ do u want to come with me to our camping trip text weekend” Harry said. “Let me check my schedule” joking with him. “Yes Harry I will go with you to family camping trip”. 

They get to Allie house, “okay I will see you tomorrow pressmen, or yea don’t forget the party is tomorrow” Harry says to remind her,“Goodnight Harry” Allie says with a smile on her face. “Night pressmen” Harry’s smiling at her. Allie walks inside her parents and Cassandra were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Allie tries to walk up stairs. “Hey Al want watch a movie with us” Cassandra said to her, “um I’m really out of it I’m gonna head to bed, night”, “night”.

Allie gets ready for bed, she lays down in her bed. Harry started to text her.

“Goodnight Pressmen❤️“

“Night Bingham💞”


	2. High School Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of harry party and a things got heated!!!

The Sun rise glows on Harry's bed, he wakes up with a blond girl net to him. She tells him good morning and gives him a kiss on the lips. Harry's alarm clock goes off, waking him up. Only in his dreams he has Allie as a lover. Harry gets up and gets ready, he heads down stairs knowing that his mom took his little sister to school. He enters in his car texting Allie that he was on his way to take her to school. 

Harry picks up Allie from her home,

Good Morning Bingham''

Morning Pressman''

Allie plugs in her phone to the radio, putting on her music. 

Harry why are u so quiet?

Harry knows something that she doesn't know, that he likes her more than a friend. He feels like Spike from Buffy the vampire slayer. In the show Spike likes buffy but buffy doesn't like him back.

oh sorry, I'm just over thinking''

Its okay, is it about your party tonight''

Harry really wants to tell her how he feels.

They get to school, They already memorized there lines so there's no reason for them to be hanging out together anymore but something that's in them doesn't want to stop hanging out together. 

They walk into school together they go there separate ways he goes to his class and she goes to her. Finally the last period of the day theater, they are reunited once again.

Harry oh how I missed you'' Allie said with her British accent. Harry laughs

how was your day pressman'' he asked her while walking together to there seats. Thank god that they sat next to each other, school ends. 

Hey can u drop me off at my house? she tells him while walking to his car. ''Yea of course''.

Thanks for the ride I will see you later, bye''

Bye'' 

It's 8:00 at night , there was a lot of people already at Harry's house, Allie is ready to leave. Grizz gets there.

Hey Al''

Hey''

they get to Harry's house, Allie sees Kelly and Harry having a conversation. She starts to walk over to them but before she got six feet near them she sees Kelly getting close to him and suddenly she kissed him. Harry backs away from Kelly knowing that he has feeling for Allie, he saw Allie right there with a shocked and an upset face. Allie was angry she had mixed feelings she either confused or angry, she turned around and started to walk out fast. Harry caught up with her by the side walk, Harry grabs her arms.

Allie wait its not what looks li--'' Allie interrupts him 

WHAT ITS NOT WERE TOGETHER,SO WHY SHOULD I CARE''

ALLIE I WASNT GOING TO TELL YOU THIS BECAUSE WE IN A GOOD PLACE''

YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY THIS ISNT GOING TO WORK, BECAUSE I LIKE YOU HARRY AND I CANT HAVE YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELSINGS''

ALLIE YOUR NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS WORLD THAT HAS FEELSINGS, I STEPPED BACK FROM KELLY IS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU TOO ALLIE. FUCK ALLIE I REALLY LIKE YOU, ALLIE I ONLY WANT YOU. I DONT WANT YOU TO DATE SOMEONE THAT ISN"T GOING TO TREAT YOU RI...''

Allie gets super close to him, their noses are touching. their lips are touching, their lips are soft. One of his hands are around her waist the other is in her hair. Allie never thought that there first kiss was going to start off with arguing. They smile at each other wondering what was next, they head back to the party. she wants to pinch her self just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it chapter 3 is coming soon. for updates go to halliefanpage1214 on Instagram or tumbler<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is my first fan fic ever!!


End file.
